Feeding of DC power to multiple amplifier modules in antenna arrays consisting of several elements is difficult especially when there are large variations in the current consumption, as is the case in a pulsed radar application.
A common implementation is feeding the voltage via a voltage regulated power supply to the pulsed load.
Previously known techniques of substantially the kind described, offers problems in the form of high levels of current ripple on the feeding power lines due to the pulsed current. Further, the pulsed current with extensive rise and fall during short time periods, causes EMI to other parts of the system. Still further, the power supply need to be designed to handle the peak current load.